moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
DreamWorks Animation
DreamWorks Animation is the animation division of DreamWorks SKG run by Jeffrey Katzenberg. Gallery 8 madagascar.png|1st logo Vlcsnap-2014-01-17-02h16m33s232.png|2nd logo 1000px-Dreamworks Animation 2010 open matte.png|3rd logo GW444H244-1.jpeg|Kung Fu Panda variant 35 kung fu panda 2.png|Kung Fu Panda 2 variant Filmography Feature films Released films Upcoming films Feature films in development TV specials Short films Television series List of transcripts # Antz/Transcript # The Prince of Egypt/Transcript # The Road to El Dorado/Transcript # Chicken Run/Transcript # Shrek/Transcript # Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron/Transcript # Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas/Transcript # Shrek 2/Transcript # Shark Tale/Transcript # Madagascar/Transcript # Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit/Transcript # Over the Hedge/Transcript # Flushed Away/Transcript # Shrek the Third/Transcript # Bee Movie/Transcript # Kung Fu Panda/Transcript # Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa/Transcript # Monsters vs. Aliens/Transcript # How to Train Your Dragon/Transcript # Shrek Forever After/Transcript # Megamind/Transcript # Kung Fu Panda 2/Transcript # Puss in Boots/Transcript # Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted/Transcript # Rise of the Guardians/Transcript # The Croods/Transcript # Turbo/Transcript # Mr. Peabody & Sherman/Transcript # How to Train Your Dragon 2/Transcript # Penguins of Madagascar/Transcript # Home/Transcript # Kung Fu Panda 3/Transcript # Trolls/Transcript # The Boss Baby/Transcript # Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie/Transcript Direct-to-video films * Joseph: King of Dreams/Transcript Trivia *This company has only produced three G-rated films (which are Chicken Run, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, like Journey to Big Water, and Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit as well as the G-rated short The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper), as most of its feature-length films so far have been rated PG by the MPAA (as of the short film Rocky and Bullwinkle), due to stricter reasons, although Shark Tale has been rated G in certain countries. Gallery 220px-Antz-Poster.jpg|Antz (1998) 220px-Prince_of_egypt_ver2.jpg|The Prince of Egypt (1998) 215px-Road_to_el_dorado_ver3.jpg|The Road to El Dorado (2000) 220px-Chicken_run_ver1.jpg|Chicken Run (2000) Shrek.jpg|Shrek (2001) 220px-Spirit_Stallion_of_the_Cimarron_poster.jpg|Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) Sinbad_Legend_of_the_Seven_Seas_poster.jpg|Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) 220px-Shrek_2_poster.jpg|Shrek 2 (2004) 220px-Movie_poster_Shark_Tale.jpg|Shark Tale (2004) Madagascar_Theatrical_Poster.jpg|Madagascar (2005) Wallace_gromit_were_rabbit_poster.jpg|Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) Over_the_Hedge_Poster.jpg|Over the Hedge (2006) Flushed_poster.jpg|Flushed Away (2006) 220px-Shrek_the_third_ver2.jpg|Shrek the Third (2007) Bee_movie_ver2.jpg|Bee Movie (2007) 220px-Kungfupanda.jpg|Kung Fu Panda (2008) 220px-Madagascar2poster.jpg|Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) 220px-Monsters-vs-aliens-poster.jpg|Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_Poster.jpg|How to Train Your Dragon (2010) 220px-Shrek_forever_after_ver8.jpg|Shrek Forever After (2010) 220px-Megamind2010Poster.jpg|Megamind (2010) Kung_Fu_Panda_2_Poster.jpg|Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) 220px-Puss_in_Boots_Poster.jpg|Puss in Boots (2011) 220px-Madagascar3-Poster.jpg|Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) 220px-Rise_of_the_Guardians_poster.jpg|Rise of the Guardians (2012) 220px-The_Croods_poster.jpg|The Croods (2013) 220px-Turbo_(film)_poster.jpg|Turbo (2013) How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_2_poster.jpg|How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) Penguins_of_Madagascar_poster.jpg|Penguins of Madagascar (2014) Home_(2015_film)_poster.jpg|Home (2015) Kung_Fu_Panda_3_poster.jpg|Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) Trolls_(film)_logo.png|Trolls (2016) The_Boss_Baby_poster.jpg|The Boss Baby (2017) Captain_Underpants_The_First_Epic_Movie_poster.jpg|Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) Category:Animation studios Category:Studios Category:DreamWorks subsidaries Category:News Corporation subsidiaries Category:Viacom subsidiaries Category:Fox divisions Category:21st Century Fox divisions Category:Film production companies Category:American animation studios Category:Films with a one time distributor Category:DTV companies Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Studios Category:NBC Universal Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Aardman Animations films Category:Subsidiaries of Universal Studios